


A Bullet for Two

by CursedbyPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Possible Character Death, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedbyPhan/pseuds/CursedbyPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Dan Howell announces that Y/N and he are together, he does a live show where he jokes with a fan that he would date them if he didn't already have a girlfriend. The fan takes him seriously and decides that if they could get rid of Y/N then Dan would be with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bullet for Two

The clock ticked by 9:00pm on Tuesday. Dan's live show was starting and already the chat was going crazy. A week before, Dan had dropped the bomb on the YouTube world he was dating another British Youtuber, Y/N. Honestly, most phans and dangirls were overjoyed rather than disappointed. Y/N was the one girl besides Louise that the phandom approved. It took about two years of videos with Dan and Phil, but the phans and dangirls grew to love her. She was quirky, sarcastic, awkward, put her heart and soul into all her work, and honestly a bigger weeabo than Dan and Phil put together. (Y/N/Dan's ship name) had become almost bigger than phan.

But as with many big changes, not all the fans were pleased. Upset that Dan didn't declare his love for them or Phil, some lashed out. There weren't too many horrid comments within the YouNow chat, but just enough that the viewers could tell it irked Dan with the way his eyebrow twitched. Dannygirl15, as she was known on YouNow, noticed this as she laid in her bed watching the said live stream. She tapped her nails on her laptop in irritation. I should be the one with Dan, she thought. It wasn't fair. Why did the universe pick Y/N instead of her? She was obviously the better candidate. There wouldn't be any hate if she was with Dan. Why couldn't Dan see that? He'd replied to her Twitter and YouNow messages before, so why didn't he follow her back already and form a relationship like Phil did with him! It was absolutely infuriating to know she was perfect for him, but he didn't know she existed. It drove her absolutely mad! Letting her anger get the better of her, she suddenly had an idea. I'll make him notice me then, she thought. Quickly, her fingers shot out to the keyboard typing furiously into private messaging.

Dannygirl15: Heyyy Dan!~ Can't you go out with me too? ;D

She sent the question multiple times in hopes that he would see it. Suddenly, a bark of laughter erupted from her screen.

"Damn, Dannygirl15," Dan laughed, "She just sent me like six messages asking if she could date me, too. Sorry, I'm taken." Dan then put his legs up on the desk leaning back in his chair smirking with his hands behind his head, "But I'm sure if I wasn't dating Y/N then I'd be dating you." He exaggeratedly winked then leaned back further which of course caused him to fall out of his chair in front of thousands of people, yet again. The chat exploded with sassy chair comments, the fans completely forgetting about what he just said, except for one, Dannygirl15. She stared at the live screen, her mouth agape, fingers paused in the middle of tapping. Dan had just said that he would date her if Y/N wasn't there. She'd been noticed. Dan just affirmed she had a chance - a real chance with him! She felt like she could fly, until suddenly, reality set in. Y/N was still in the picture. She couldn't be with Dan if Y/N was there. But, wait. What if Y/N wasn't there, she thought. What if I maybe took her out of the picture? Dan did say he would be with me if she wasn't there. She smiled a little to herself. Yes, if she could get Y/N out of the picture then she would have no trouble getting Dan. She looked over at her Wall of Dan. Dozens of pictures scattered the wall: drawings of her and Dan, maps with circled places of where he constantly visited, and sneaky photographs of him she had taken on her "walks" with him. After three years of this, she finally figured out where he lived. Her grin grew even wider. Yes, this would work perfectly. She already had a plan in mind as Dan ended his live show a few minutes later. She always did love a good drama.

 

That Sunday evening Dan snuck up behind Y/N. She was sitting in the office editing a video when suddenly she felt arms around her waist. Instead of screeching, she just turned her head and pecked Dan's lips causing him to squeak in surprise instead.

"How did you know that was me?" Dan let go of her laughing.

"Because I did," she giggled.

"But I could have been an axe murderer or Phil!" Dan exaggerated.

"Glad I'm on the same level as an axe murderer, Dan," Phil sarcastically said as he walked into the office, "Now come on. If we don't leave now then we'll be late for the radio show."

Dan sighed pulling her out of her chair and hugging her. "Are you sure you can't go? I'm less nervous when you're there watching," he whispered into her hair.

"Dan I have to stay here. This video is already two days late, no thanks to you," she laughed pulling back and lightly punching him in the shoulder. "You'll be fine without me, you have Phil. I'll be there in spirit listening to you online as I edit, okay?" She pulled him into a short sweet kiss mumbling against his lips, "And it was your cologne. That's how I knew it was you." She pecked him on the lips once more before stepping back.

"Alright, alright, I'll go," Dan laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled then squeaked as Dan pulled her into one last kiss.

"Come on you lovebirds let's go!" Phil yelled up the stairs.

Dan laughed pulling back, "That's my cue! I'll make sure to play lots of Smash Mouth just for you! Bye, I'll see you tonight, love!"

"I'll see you tonight," she chuckled into the empty room.

 

Y/N was almost done editing by the time Dan's radio show started. She smiled softly to herself as she heard Dan's cheery voice over the speakers. God, she was so hopelessly in love with this man. For the first time in her life, she actually thought she had found "the one". In the two years that they had known each other, Dan had slowly become her whole world - and she, his. She'd honestly stop a speeding bullet for him like a marvel character or jump over a building in a fell swoop like Superman. She just couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

"As many of you know, the great Dan Howell has finally been tamed," Phil laughed over the broadcast.

"Phil, did you have to say it like that?" Dan whined embarrassed. "Anyways, you better be listening Y/N because this next song is for you!" She could almost hear the smile within his voice as Smash Mouth started playing.

"I am, you meme," she whispered back to the screen.

Picking up her phone, she opened a text to Dan.

Y/N: You meme your phans are gonna kill you if keep playing Smash Mouth! xD You've been doing this for like six months. When will theasliiiwliq

A loud crash echoed downstairs causing Y/N to accidentally send the incomplete gibberish message. She felt her heart almost stop in her chest. It was just her in the apartment. They didn't have any pets, so what the hell could have made that sound? Everything was suddenly too quiet. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up and her blood run cold. She muted the radio show seeing Dan look at his phone and then furrow his brow. She didn't hear what he said but by the buzz of her phone she could tell he sent back a confused text. A creak echoed just outside of the office making Y/N's head snapped to the doorway. She was thoroughly freaked out now. She immediately grabbed her phone to call Dan, but then realized she couldn't. He was still doing the show. He would never answer. She went back to the keypad to type 999 when suddenly she heard a voice and froze.

"Drop the phone," a cold, unfamiliar voice demanded.

Always a little defiant, she held onto it and turned around, "Why? Who's asking?"

In the doorway, a girl stood in baggy clothes her hands shoved in her sweater. A sneer graced her face as she looked Y/N up and down. The girl scoffed flipping her curly black hair over her shoulder, "God, what makes you so special?"

"Excuse me?" Y/N said completely dumbfounded.

The girl ignored her continuing on, "I mean you're so stupid. Here we are in a hostile situation and you're not even doing what I'm asking!" The girl saw Y/N's confused expression and then suddenly she cackled, "Oh, silly me! I'm always forgetting things."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm calling the police if you don't leave now!" Y/N threatened lifting her phone up and taking a few steps forward.

"Oh, honey. I don't think you want to do that," the girl said sweetly as she pulled a long shiny object out of her sweater pocket. "Now, be a good girl and drop the phone."

It was a gun. Y/N's vibrato dissipated as she let the phone fall to the floor. "Who are you?" she asked again trying to make her voice sound level, but even to her own ears it sounded weak.

"Danielle, the girl Dan should be with. If we were together we'd be Danny squared, isn't that cute?" the girl replied giggling to herself.

Y/N felt a chill down her spine at the giggle. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the gun pointed at her chest. Her heart sped up, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. This girl was not just a fan, but a psychopath one. If she didn't play her cards right then this wouldn't end well.

"W-Wha," Y/N swallowed thickly already sick to her stomach, "What do you want?"

The girl laughed hysterically as if what she had just asked was the funniest joke in the world. That terrified Y/N more than the gun itself.

"What do I want? You dead, of course," the girl bluntly stated making a whimper rise in the back of Y/N's throat.

She wanted to run, but she was stuck. There was only one door and there was no way she'd be able to make it through there or even through the window without being killed. As her situation started to sink in, she felt herself start panicking.

"Please!" she begged raising her hands in front of her chest, "I don't want to die! I'll do anything! Plea-"

"Shut up!" Danielle snapped her smile going crooked, "I never said I was going to do it now. I'm going to have a little fun first. Sit and if you move I shoot." Y/N looked at her unsure. "I SAID SIT!" Danielle screeched.

Stiffly, Y/N sat in the chair her back now to the gun. She stifled a sob as she looked up and saw Dan still doing the show completely unaware of the situation. What if this is the last time I see him? She thought as Dan smiled brightly at Phil. At least, their last moments together were sweet. Oh God, if she was to die now what would Dan do? He used to have suicidal problems. Would he? No Phil would make sure Dan would never do that.

Y/N felt herself being duck taped to the chair. Suddenly, it all became too real. She started sobbing hysterically and thrashing about begging for her life. Immediately, she was hit on the back of the head with the gun and told to shut up. Her head throbbed from the impact, but she submitted quieting her sobs. When Y/N was completely restrained, Danielle cocked the gun and pushed the cool metal of the barrel against her temple. Y/N went completely rigged, eyes wide and still locked on Dan on the screen. She felt Danielle lean down next to her.

"We're going to play a little game," Danielle whispered in her ear, "I'm going to give Dan two tests, and if he passes them then you live. But if he fails even one, you die. If you break any of the rules then you immediately die and both of them do, too." She pointed at the screen, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Chrystal," Y/N said barley above a whisper.

"Good," Danielle's smug voice drifted into her ear. "The first test is if Dan will come running when you call during the radio show. He has three times to answer. If he doesn't pick up by the third one then it's game over. If he does, then you will tell him you can't take it anymore and you're committing suicide-"

"No! He'd never-" Danielle hits Y/N in the face successfully shutting her up.

"Did I say you could talk, bitch?" she growls out then takes a deep breath. "Now where was I? Oh, right. You will tell him you can't take it anymore and you're committing suicide. You'll give him a time limit of twenty minutes to come get you and prove his love or otherwise you'll be dead. If you at any point you make it seem like this wasn't your idea, and I'm here holding you hostage then I'll shoot you on the spot, understand? If he passes test one then I'll tell you what test two is."

Y/N numbly nodded tears silently falling down her cheeks.

A wicked smile spread across Danielle's face, "Then the game's a foot." Danielle swiped Y/N's phone from the floor. "Password," she demanded.

"Six. Two. Sixteen," Y/N recited the day of their first proper date choking a sob on the last number.

Danielle quickly punched it in and scrolled through the contacts until she found Dan. She put it to speaker and then set the phone down on the desk. She then went to the laptop and turned the volume back on.

"-some saucy music right there, Phil," Dan was saying.

"I know. I could dip some crisps in that it was so saucy!" Phil laughed.

Dan's laugh was cut short as he looked down at his crotch. It was obvious that he could feel his phone buzzing. He pulled it half way out of his pocket to see the caller ID and then furrowed his brow upon reading it. Phil paused, giving Dan a look. Dan shrugged back shoving the phone in his pocket. Y/N felt her heart clench. She knew he wouldn't answer it during the show. The phone went to voicemail and Danielle promptly hung up and called back again. This time when the phone buzzed Dan laughed a bit, but worry was etched into his face. He knew it was unlike Y/N to call during his show, but he was on air he shouldn't answer it.

"Wow, Dan. Y/N's really trying to get a hold of you," Phil said with a wink when Dan's phone stopped buzzing.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe she wants to thank me for all the Smash Mouth I've been playing tonight," Dan tried to laugh it off.

"Or maybe she's calling to beg you to play something else for a change," Phil bantered back.

"Hey! She loves Smash Mouth!" Dan bumped Phil's shoulder.

Phil looked down at their Twitter feed. "Wow, a lot of our fans on Twitter are telling you to answer the call."

Dan laughed, "I would, but she probably just butt dialed me. She's not going to call back aga-" Dan was cut off by his phone buzzing again and looked down in shock. He looked up at his producer who shrugged and gave thumbs up.

"Looks like our producer just approved it, so here I go," Dan said. He could feel nerves eating away at him as he answered. "Hello?"

Y/N would have breathed a sigh of relief Dan had answered if her life wasn't still on the line. Dan, she begged in her mind, please forgive me for this.

"Dan?" she shakily answered.

Dan immediately picked up something wasn't right. "Y/N, what's wrong? Are you crying? What happened?"

"Daniel, please listen to me."

Dan felt his breath catch. She never called him that unless it was serious.

"I-I-I can't do this anymore!" she sobbed.

"What-what do you mean?" Dan felt his heart breaking and had to put his hand on the counter to ground himself. Was Y/N really breaking up with him over live radio?

"Oh God, I don't know how to do this. I can't take this anymore!" she started sobbing hysterically.

"Y/N," Dan whispered almost afraid to ask, "are you breaking up with me?"

It was silent for a second before Y/N chocked out a reply, "No, I'm not. I love you."

"Then what's this about?" Dan asked feeling a little more calm, giving Phil a confused look.

"Daniel, I can't do it - life. I don't want to live anymore. I'm not happy. I keep pretending for you thinking I'll be fine, that I'll be better one day, but it's not happening. It's not worth it anymore and I can't take it. I tried writing you a note, but anything I wrote didn't sound good. Honestly though, I just wanted to hear your voice one last time," Y/N rambled on still not quite sure how to pull this off.

"Oh my God, Y/N stop. Whatever you're doing please stop!" Dan begged into the phone. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute and he felt like he was going to faint. This couldn't be happening.

"Daniel, listen to me. I love you, okay? This isn't your fault. Do you hear me?" It broke Y/N's heart to see Dan in such hysterics on the screen. Every fiber in her being wanted to tell him it wasn't real, but if there was a slim chance that doing this could mean they'd both make it out alive then she would. "Thank you for trying to make me happy. It just didn't work out this time."

"Y/N stop it! You stop it right now! I love you! Please I love you! I would do anything to make this right! Please, anything!" Dan sobbed falling to his knees. Everyone in the studio was shocked, no one moved. No one knew what to do and stood frozen as the horrific scene played out in front of them.

"Daniel, I need to do this please don't cry," Y/N shakily said trying to hold more tears back, "You know if you cry, I do too."

Dan's mind was racing. He couldn't let Y/N do this. She needed to know how much he loved her, that he would do anything for her. "Y/N where are you? Tell me right now!"

Y/N looked up at Danielle who gave a nod smiling wickedly.

"The apartment," she whispered.

"I'm on my way. Don't you dare do anything! I don't want to see you d-d-" he couldn't even say the word. "You better be alive when I get there! I love you! You remember that! I love you!"

Danielle hung up the phone before Y/N could reply.

"Shit! SHIT!" Dan cursed as the line went dead. He sprinted out the door without a thought. Y/N watched as the studio suddenly came to life, everyone seeming to come back to their senses. Phil started yelling at the producer to cut off the broadcast. Not a minute later the screen was black and Dan was on his way.

The silence of the room was broken by a displeased Danielle, "He actually decided to come. I guess he really does love you."

"Of course he does! You say you're perfect for Dan, but he'd never love a psycho path like you! Not after this!" Y/N growled back without thinking.

"Shut up!" Danielle screeched smacking Y/N. She fell over in her chair the impact knocking the wind out of her. "We're moving on to test two now." Danielle removed the duck tape from Y/N, but still kept the gun steadily pointed at her chest. "So, will Dan be able to save you when you commit suicide? Will his love bring him the strength he needs to get here on time or will he get here when you're already dead?"

"But you-" Y/N gasped from the floor trying to catch her breath, "but you said I'd live if I did what you asked!"

Danielle clicked her tongue in disapproval, "No, I said you'd get to live if Dan passed both tests. And his second test is to stop you from dying. Let's see how strong Dan's love for you is. Let's see, the head? No. The chest? No. Hmm, the stomach? Yes," Danielle grinned wickedly pointing her gun at Y/N's stomach.

"PLEASE! STOP! STOP! PLEA-"

BANG!

 

Dan's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. In a jumble of words, he was able to get his driver to understand the situation. After ten minutes of speeding through London traffic, he was at their apartment. Dan flew up the steps to their front door adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had to get there in time. She had to be alive. Oh God, what would he do if she was...dead. He couldn't even think about it as he burst through the front door screaming her name.

"Y/N? Y/N? Y/N? Y/N?!" Dan frantically ran through the apartment still seeing no sign of her. Eventually his only option left was the office. He briskly ran up the steps yelling her name his heart getter tighter every time she didn't respond. Dan burst into the office.

"Y/N?" Dan called but then wailed.

There was Y/N on the floor streaked in a red blanket, her blood in almost a halo around her body. Her body curled inward where her hands were pressed into her stomach. She was deathly pale, and it struck Dan that this might be it. Y/N might not be alive tomorrow. The thought sunk Dan to his knees as he wailed in agony. He gently picked up her cold body cradling her in his lap. He didn't know when he started sobbing, but he couldn't get himself to stop.

"Y/N, oh my God. Why did you do this?" he clutched her tight to his chest putting pressure on the still bleeding gunshot wound. "Please don't leave me! I need you! I still need you! I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you! I love you! Please! I love you! Don't go! Please! PLEASE! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

"Dan."

Dan's head snapped to Y/N's face. "Y/N?" he choked back through a sob.

"Please," she barely whispered out, "help...me." Her eyes started to roll back in her head.

Dan lightly tapped her face, "No! Y/N, stay with me! Don't you die on me! Keep your eyes focused on me, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed trying her best to fight the fuzziness in her head and focus. Dan gently set her down still keeping pressure on the wound. "Don't leave...me."

Dan choked on a sob, "I won't baby girl, I promise."

Dan quickly took out his phone dialing 999 explaining the situation. Right as he was almost done giving the address, his phone was knocked out of his hand.

"What?" Dan looked over only to be kicked in the head and knocked flat on his back.

He regained his vision a few seconds later to see a strange girl lean over, pick up his phone, and hang up on the operator. "Bad boy, Danny. You weren't supposed to call an ambulance. You got here too early. She was supposed to be dead when you arrived and me long gone. I wasn't done setting up this scene yet. Well I guess the game is ruined now."

Dan slowly felt the situation click into place when he saw the gun in the girl's hand. "You-you shot her? What the hell? What did Y/N ever do to you?!" he yelled back.

"She was your girlfriend! I was supposed to be your girlfriend! You even said so, on your live show! I'm Dannygirl15! Danielle Rodriguez!" she fumed.

Dan went pale. "I was joking! I didn't mean what I said seriously! I was just playing around; you weren't supposed to take me seriously!"

"You were joking? YOU WERE JOKING?!" Dan suddenly realized that was the wrong thing to say as he watched Danielle cry in anger. "Fuck you, Dan! If I can't have you then no one can!"

In her rage, Danielle stopped down on Y/N's stomach wound making Y/N scream a horrid sound and cough out blood.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Dan cried out getting up to do something.

Danielle in a panic picked up Y/N by the hair pushing the gun into her temple. "Take one more step forward, and I shoot. She'll be dead before you even get to me."

Dan's eyes flickered back and forth between Danielle and Y/N. His heart was breaking looking at Y/N hang there limply her eyes barely open looking at him. She looked utterly defeated. Oh God, he thought. I don't know what to do. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Please don't hurt her! Leave her alone!" he panicked not even knowing what he was saying anymore. "Take-take me instead! Put me in her place. I'm the one you want!"

"No, Dan," Y/N whispered.

Danielle coldly laughed. "Oh Dan, I'm past the point of taking you away. Like I said before, if I can't have you then no one can and no one can have you if you're dead."

Dan only had time to move a step before the gun fired.

BANG!

Dan fell backwards hitting the floor hard. He could barely think the pain was so unbearable. All he could think of was the hole in his chest and how it felt to have the life draining out of him. But then, his eyes glanced over to Y/N who had been thrown to the floor in the heat of the moment. It lessened his pain to see she was still alive staring back at him with tears in her eyes. With all the strength he could muster, he dragged himself over to where she laid only to get kicked in the side by Danielle. He ended up rolling next to Y/N. This close he could tell Y/N didn't have long if she didn't see a paramedic soon, and at this rate he probably wouldn't either. As Danielle rolled him onto his back, Dan clutched Y/N's hand.

"Stay with me," he struggled out as he watched her fight not to close her eyes. He also had lost too much blood and was starting to fight the urge himself. Suddenly, Danielle stepped on his chest easily pinning him down in this state.

"I hate when I miss," she grumbled as she cocked the gun pointing it at his head.

Dan felt tears stream down his face as he looked down the barrel of the gun. This was it. It was all going to end here because of some psycho fan. Dan didn't want the gun to be the last thing he saw. He glanced over at Y/N and felt his heart crumble. Her eyes were already closed, her face so peaceful looking. Wherever, she was at Dan hoped he could join her soon. Dan went rigid waiting for the impact as Danielle giggled a good bye.

CLUNK!

Suddenly, Danielle's weight was off his chest. He glanced up through his fuzzy vision to see Phil standing there with a fire extinguisher above his head. Phil threw it to the side and bent down to Dan. Now that he was closer, Dan could see tear streaks going down Phil's red face.

"What took you," he struggled out through the pain as he fought for consciousness, "so long?"

"I ran here, bear. You left without me, you idiot and got yourself hurt!" Phil cried then looked over at the still form of Y/N. "Oh, God. Y/N!" he sobbed harder.

"Phil," Dan urgently whispered shakily lifting his hand and Phil took it immediately, "the girl-"

"She's out cold. You don't have to be afraid of her anymore," Phil whispered his heart aching in his chest to see his friends in this state.

"Good, Ph-Phil is Y/N..." Phil knew what he was asking and immediately felt for Y/N's pulse.

"She's alive, Dan, but barely." Dan smiled but suddenly scrunched up his face in pain whimpering. "Dan don't push yourself to talk."

"I called an ambulance, but just in case - in case I-" Dan suddenly coughed hacking up blood on the floor. His head felt thicker than before and he was fighting for consciousness more than ever. He could feel himself already slipping deeper into the darkness that was calling him.

"Shh, no don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. You're both going to be fine," Phil stifled a sob brushing Dan's hair away from his eyes his hands stained with Dan's blood from holding him close.

"Phil - I just - I just want you to know," he whispered out voice laced with pain, "this was the most fun...I've ever had." Dan's voice died out and his body went limp in Phil's grip. He felt his friend slipping away and his heart lurched.

"Dan! DAN!" He cried out, "Stay with me! Don't fall asleep! Oh my God, don't die on me now!"

But it was too late. The darkness had already taken control of Dan's body. It seeped through his mind like a drug closing his eyes for him. It slowly sunk him into the blackness of a world devote of pain and suffering where maybe he could go see Y/N again.

 

It had been six days. Six days of everlasting Hell for Phil. He barely remembered sleeping or even eating when he was at the hospital. Multiple times the nurses had tried to make him go home, but they had learned to stay away from him as he would end up yelling and causing a scene. This was Phil's way of mourning and he would not have anyone interrupt it. He felt so much guilt. He should have gotten there sooner. If only he hadn't froze in the studio he would have gotten in the car with Dan. But then logic only says, he would have been on the floor too with a bullet through him if that had happened. But when in grief, logic doesn't make any sense, so Phil kept feeling guilty as he sat in Y/N and Dan's hospital room waiting for one of them to wake up. All three of their families had come in the minute they heard the news. They tried to be understanding of the trauma Phil had gone through, but they too wanted him to go home and get some rest. But Phil found for the first time in his life he couldn't face something. He couldn't face the apartment. The memories were too fresh. He knew the girl was in custody, and there was nothing to be afraid of, but he couldn't help but see his friends looking dead on the floor every time he stepped in the apartment. It was better for him if he stayed there in their hospital room.

"Phil?" a hoarse voice whispered. Phil's head snapped up. He was the only visitor in the room which meant it came from one of the beds. "Y/N?" the voice spoke again.

Phil's heart leaped in his chest as he ran to Dan's bedside crying tears of joy, "Dan! You woke up! Oh my God, you actually woke up!"

Dan smiled weakly, "Of course I did you spoon." Suddenly his smile dropped, "Phil, where's Y/N?"

"She's in a coma, Dan, like you were. She hasn't woken up since that night," Phil whispered his voice breaking as he looked over at Y/N peacefully lying on the bed.

Dan's face fell as he looked over at her. She looked better now, dressed in white instead of her blood, but it still made Dan's heart clench to see her hooked up to machines. The only comfort in the room was the sound of her heart monitor beeping steadily.

It was a month before anything happened. Dan was admitted out of the hospital, but like Phil he refused to leave Y/N alone. He took a break from YouTube and BBC after explaining the situation and spent all his time by her bed side. It was another Sunday evening Dan found himself resting his head on her bed holding her hand. He was drifting off to sleep when suddenly he heard rapid beeping. Immediately his head shot up, and he noticed her heart monitor going crazy. She was gasping on the bed making high pitched sounds through her face mask. Dan started pressing the panic button not sure what to do.

"Y/N! Y/N! Wake up! You're okay! Nurse! NURSE!" he yelled panicking and holding onto her shoulders as she thrashed around. A few nurses rushed in to help him.

"She thinks it's still happening. It's the last thing she remembers," a nurse told him pulling him back so the others could get through. One of the nurses took a syringe and immediately shot a sedative into her. Slowly, Y/N stopped thrashing about.

"This won't knock her out; it just calmed her down. The last thing we need is for her to go back in a coma," one of them informed him. Dan thanked them then dived for the bed.

"Y/N, it's me. You're okay. I promise. I'm right here. You're safe now. That girl is never going to harm you again," he cooed at her brushing her hair from her face.

Once she saw Dan, Y/N's body completely relaxed and a few tears fell down her face. Dan moved her mask aside so she could talk properly.

"I was so scared. I thought you were a goner. She shot you," she whispered hoarsely.

"She did, but she missed my heart. It's thanks to Phil that we're both still alive. If he hadn't knocked her out then I wouldn't be here," he smiled still brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I should have protected myself better," she said bringing her hand against Dan's.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy I made it when I did. I don't know what I'd do without you," he sighed.

"Ditto," she smiled a little.

"I love you, Y/N," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Y/N sealed her words with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, questions, and suggestions!~  
> You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad as CursedbyPhan! ~~


End file.
